


однострочники

by dfvl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>суперкороткие штуки</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. СС/НЛ

**Author's Note:**

> Невилл Лонгботтом/Северус Снейп. Ночью в теплице. AU, где Снейп уполз.

\- Я спрашиваю, что это за варево, мистер Смит, а он молчит и только глазами своими бессмысленными хлопает. Я у него еще раз спрашиваю....  
\- Северус, - перебивает Невилл, - бессмысленные у него глаза или нет, а ведь наверняка знает, зачем по ночам в теплицы ходят. Нет, не чтобы стрелицию пересаживать, ну, или не только за этим.  
\- И зачем же тогда?   
Бровь он поднимает так же зловеще, как раньше, и грязные перчатки стягивает с видом, будто сейчас их в лицо швырнет, - но этим Невилла больше не напугать. Он шагает вперед и тихо отвечает:  
\- Чтобы целоваться.


	2. близнецы уизли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фред Уизли|Джордж Уизли. Сбежать летом на неделю из дома. "Я не хочу домой".

Путешествие неожиданно получилось страшно американским: загоревшие дочерна они бродили по пыльным дорогам, прыгали в любую машину, которая ехала от дома, на север, рассказывали милым попутчикам сказки про Зубную Фею, не слишком – про Ганнибала Лектера.  
Они набрели на мотель, точь-в-точь как в фильмах, симпатичные девчонки на ресепшне, их папаша, немного не в себе, всегда то с лопатой, то с ружьем наперевес.  
\- Самый большой номер, - потребовал Фред.  
\- И самый шикарный, - уточнил Джордж.  
Девчонки одинаково улыбнулись и проводили их в номер для новобрачных.  
Спустя сутки, а может, и неделю, как никто не выбирался наружу, Джордж и одна из них валялись на полу в гостиной и плавились от невыносимой жары. Он говорил:  
\- Это омерзительная, омерзительная погода.  
Девчонка лениво потягивалась, переворачивалась со спины на живот и бормотала:  
\- Намного лучше постоянных долбанных дождей.  
Они передавали друг другу вонючую дешевую сигарету, от которой хотелось выхаркать легкие, под потолком хрипло жужжал вентилятор, в окно билась сонная крупная муха. В соседней комнате Фред трахал свою девчонку, и неприлично огромная кровать ритмично скрипела от их движений.  
\- Не хочу домой, - беззвучно шепнул Джордж раскаленному воздуху и улыбнулся – громкий скрип подтвердил, что Фред с ним совершенно согласен.


	3. снарри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер; Уснуть в кабинете на стопке эссе

Какой он все-таки некрасивый, - думает Гарри и обходит стол, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Красоты не прибавилось: нос все такой же крючковатый, щеки впалые, волосы – грязные, уже не черные, сизые.  
Красоты нет, но сердце бьется резким стаккато – все еще, каждый раз, когда взгляд на него падает – Мерлин с сердцем, он вздыхает и удобнее устраивается на стопке эссе, и Гарри думает, сейчас – вот в этот раз точно – разорвусь от нежности. Или от счастья.  
Но, конечно, не разрывается, будит осторожно, отводит в спальню, укладывает, укрывает, гладит по щеке и снова думает о том, как странно получается, целый человек – и ни капли красоты.  
А потом скорее – чтобы не разорваться – ложится рядом и засыпает.


	4. снейп/тонкс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> аля по заявке  
> Северус Снейп /(|)Нимфадора Тонкс; "Иногда я забываю, что ты тоже Блэк".

Когда она рассматривает себя в зеркале, особенно заметно, характерные черты не исчезнут от примеси чужой крови: высокий лоб, густые волосы, полуприкрытые глаза.  
Когда она ест или пьет, даже если она ест сэндвич, из которого вытекает соус и выпадает салат, даже если она на ходу тянет из трубочки магловский сок, торопится или нет - движения скупые и изящные, на лице выражение точь-в-точь как у Беллы, точь-в-точь как у Блэков сколько угодно веков назад: скучающее и сосредоточенное одновременно.  
Когда она рассказывает о своих новых неудачах, будто бы нет, но непринуженная поза, если присмотреться, окажется нарочитой, а речь, если прислушаться, - слишком чистой.  
Когда она выгибается и стонет, опускается и поднимается, сосет и кусает - тогда кажется, что она совсем другая.  
Но потом, усевшись у зеркала, она говорит:  
\- Завтра я встречаюсь с Ремусом, в пять. Могу забежать к тебе в девять.  
Северус кивает, ухмыляется и снова вспоминает, насколько она все-таки Блэк.


	5. лили|петуния

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лили Поттер|Петуния Дурсль; "- А потом что случилось? - А потом я умерла".

Розовые лилии для Лили и сиреневые петунии – для Петунии. Петуния ненавидит лилии, они слишком высокие, слишком тяжелые, цветы ломают стебли и валяются по всему саду, от них ползет сладкий, дурманящий аромат, и Петуния представляет, как вырывает цветы с корнем и никто не сажает их заново.  
\- Ты говорила, - напоминает Лили.  
Они играют в расскажи-о-своем-будушем. Петуния остановилась на колледже.  
\- Там я познакомилась с приличным молодым человеком, и мы поженились. У нас был очаровательный дом с садом. Сначала мы пожили в свое удовольствие, а потом завели ребенка. Это был мальчик, и я любила его больше всего на свете.  
\- Моя очередь, - говорит Лили и закрывает глаза. А когда открывает – она совсем другая. Петуния знает этот стеклянный взгляд, Лили становится такой, когда говорит свои глупые предсказания. Врет, конечно.  
\- Война. Шла война, было очень страшно, но мы с Джеймсом так любили друг друга, что не замечали ничего. Наш сын был особенным, и мы спрятались. Но нас нашли.  
Лили молчит, и Петуния не верит ни слову, но зачем-то спрашивает:  
\- А потом?  
\- Потом я умерла.  
Она трясет головой, смотрит куда-то вдаль и говорит:  
\- Моя очередь, да?   
\- Твоя, - тихо отвечает Петуния.


	6. снарри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Долгие отношения за спиной, болезненны разрыв. Случайно встретиться в Косом переулке. (Можно немного А+).

Время, когда он в любую секунду мог сказать, сколько они уже не вместе, прошло, и Гарри искренне рад встрече.  
\- Северус! Сколько лет, семь, восемь? А я выбрался мальчишкам учебники купить.   
Он не изменился, и он не один, поэтому Гарри широко улыбается, пожимает плечами, тороплюсь, мол, и удирает.  
Как хорошо, что уже почти прошло то время, когда он в любую секунду мог сказать, как давно они не вместе. Вот только он трет лоб, смотрит на часы и бормочет:  
\- Восемь лет, четыре месяца, семнадцать дней, десять часов и сорок минут.  
И сорок одна.  
И сорок две.


	7. джен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Родители первокурсников. Платформа 9¾, Кингс-Кросс. Поезд в Хогвартс только что отбыл по назначению.

Папа стоит мрачный и серьезный, как когда я его метлу хотела превратить в котенка, а превратила… Ну да неважно, папа стоит мрачнее тучи, мама смахивает слезы, я вспоминаю, когда был мой первый раз – было точно так же.  
На секунду мне становится стыдно и я украдкой оглядываюсь – вокруг сплошные платки и всхлипы, пары цепляются друг за друга, как будто на войну отправили, и только один в фиолетовой мантии, высокий, красивый, как Локхарт, - улыбается.  
Он ловит мой взгляд и подмигивает.  
Я подмигиваю в ответ и, когда провожаю родителей к портключу, пытаюсь разглядеть его в толпе. Не вижу, расстраиваюсь, забываю, а вечером нахожу в сумке аккуратно сложенную записку с адресом. Думаю, написать или нет.  
Конечно, да. У меня ведь теперь целая куча свободного времени.


	8. джен про тома риддла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Том Риддл. AU, где его приняли на должность учителя ЗОТИ сразу после Хогвартса. Первые уроки в новой роли, первые педсоветы, общение с учениками разных факультетов.

Если в первый день он думал, что молодые умы – наивные и податливые и как легко будет вылепить из них что угодно, то к концу недели это сменилось на, держи себя в руках, не опускайся до уровня Диппета, не смей повышать голос, а к середине следующей на – если устроить бал и выпустить василиска, то можно разом избавиться от этих омерзительных, омерзительных идиотов.  
Дальше – только хуже, младшие не слушались, потому что не умели, старшие – из принципа, бесконечные собрания, планы, журналы и дежурства сводили с ума, каждый, кто не был учеником, считал своей обязанностью спрашивать, как успехи, будто бы могли быть какие-то успехи, хлопать по спине – в случае с призраками это было особенно неприятно, и советовать, советовать, советовать.  
В середине октября выдался свободный час, и Том сбежал из замка в лес. Первое же дерево, которое он увидел, было с толстой нижней веткой, и он подумал, может, повеситься?  
Но не стал. Впрочем, и в школу не вернулся.


	9. снейп/лили

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Северус Снейп. Каждый год ходить 31 октября на могилу Лили. А+

Это даже немного глупо, они лежат рядом, значит, он навещает не только ее, но и его. Да и в обычае из магловских суеверий мало смысла, можно приходить не в этот день, а в любой другой, можно не приходить вовсе – Лили это не плита и покосившаяся ограда, не заросшая земля, не гнилые листья, Лили – она не это.  
Все это глупо, и маки, и ирисы, и лилии, но каждый год после трех обычных и одних сдвоенных, после скучных контрольных и детей в коридорах, он пропустил обед, он пропустит и ужин, он сидит у плиты, пока не окоченеют ноги или пока дождь не промочит насквозь, но дождя нет.  
И тепло, в этом году удивительно тепло, и он сидит долго, сидит до завтра, а потом возвращается в школу, сдвоенные у Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло, затем шестой курс, затем – третий, на обед пирог с картофелем и горький салат, и дождь начался, и все как в тумане.  
Звон посуды и гул голосов в Большом зале, отчего-то ему кажется, что это немного глупо.


End file.
